Wanderer/Script
Chapter 9: Wanderer Opening (Garon is sitting on his throne) *'Garon': Mwahaha, so... Corrin still lives... And he/she knows. He/She knows a truth he/she should not. However, there is no need to worry. I've already set a plan in motion. He/She will be easily crushed. It's impossible for anyone to stop me now. This world is already mine... It just doesn't know it yet! (Elise is shown listening to her father through the throne room's door) *'Elise': Father...who could you be talking to? And why are you saying that Corrin is going to be crushed? I don't like this at all—I need to find Xander. (Camilla walks up to Elise) *'Camilla': No, Elise. You shouldn't get involved. *'Elise': Camilla? *'Camilla': There's something not right about Father. I sense something...not of this world... *'Elise': But... If Corrin is in danger, shouldn't we help— *'Camilla': No, we mustn't act hastily. One wrong step and we could cause him/her more trouble. As painful as it may be to do, we need to hold back and watch for now. *'Elise': All right, Camilla. If you think that's best... (Scene transitions to the Eternal Stairway, Corrin, Azura, Gunter, Kaze andKazeSakura are walking towards the halfpoint of the exit) *'Corrin': *pant...pant...* By the gods, how many steps are there? *'Azura': I don't know... However, using the Eternal Stairway is the quickest way to our destination. *'Sakura': Azura, you said that we're heading to Izumo, right? *'Azura': Yes. It's our best chance of avoiding conflict with Hoshidan forces. Izumo has declared neutrality and won't allow fighting of any kind on their land. *'Sakura': Hey... Is it just me or is the fog g-getting thicker? (The screen flashes and Faceless appear in front of the party) *'Sakura': Eeeeeek! It's the Faceless! *'Kaze': Stay back, Lady Sakura! (Kaze attacks one of them while the camera moves upwards) *'Corrin': HYA! HA! (A strike is heard) *'Gunter': I will cut you down! (Another hit connects. Scene then transitions to the party standing in front of human bodies) *'Corrin': What?! Everyone, hold your attacks! The enemies we defeated...aren't Faceless! They're human! *'Azura': Oh no, it can't be... These are members of the Wind Tribe. (The camera pulls away from the party, showing a rock where Iago is standing) *'Iago': Kehehehehe... (Iago disappears after a screen flash. The camera focuses on the party once again) *'Corrin': It can't be... I don't understand. Was this a trap? A trick of some kind? *'Azura': Corrin... What should we do? *'Corrin': ...Let's head to the Wind Tribe's village. We need to explain what happened. *'Azura': I think that's a good idea. (Scene transitions to Wind Tribe Village) *'Corrin': So... This is the Wind Tribe? *'Tribalist': There they are! They're the ones that attacked our friends! (Two tribalists appear) *'Corrin': Ah! *'Tribalist': You beat our friends black and blue—we won't let you get away with it! *'Corrin': I won't deny that we fought your friends. I'm very sorry for that. But it wasn't our intention to fight them! We bear no ill will toward the Wind Tribe. *'Tribalist': Do you really expect us to believe that? You can't just beat people up and think that there will be no repercussions! *'Sakura': I-I've never seen them so upset before... Corrin, it doesn't seem like they'll be willing to listen to us at all. We should head to Reppu Castle *'Corrin': Reppu Castle? Why there? *'Sakura': I've heard that the chieftain of the Wind Tribe resides there. If we are able to convince him to help us, he may be able to calm the others. *'Azura': She's right... And thankfully, it looks like the winds have calmed themselves for the moment. Normally the castle is protected behind powerful, biting gusts. Right now we may be able to reach it. However, there is no guarantee that the chieftain will listen, even if we make it. Do you still want to go? *'Corrin': Yes. We need to gather as many allies as possible, no matter how unlikely. The only way to make that happen is to build trust with others along the way. Let's go to Reppu Castle and speak with the chieftain. (Scene transitions to the village's battlefield. Corrin and Azura are approached by Fuga) *'Fuga': So, you wish to speak with me? *'Corrin': Yes. My name is Corrin. You're the chieftain of the Wind Tribe, I assume? *'Fuga': You are correct. I am called Fuga. New of your arrival got here ahead f you. News of what you intend, too. You side with neither Nohr nor Hoshido but instead wish to destroy both kingdoms. And you decided to begin with the Wind Tribe by attacking our brethren. *'Corrin': No, of course not! Where are these ideas coming from? We aren't planning to destroy kingdoms. Our real goal, why we are seeking out allies, is to defeat the king of— *'Azura': Corrin! Stop! *'Corrin': Ah! *'Fuga': What was that? What did you say? *'Corrin': I apologize. What I mean to say is that our true enemy is one not yet known to everyone... *'Fuga': An unknown enemy? Has fear of death driven you mad? Don't think you can gain advantage by confusing me with your ramblings. Only a fool would accept your explanation, and I am no fool. Eliminate these invaders immediately! *'Corrin': Gah! Are we really asking the impossible? Is there no one who will believe us? (Rinkah appears) *'Rinkah': Chieftain! Please wait! *'Corrin': Rinkah?! What are you doing here? *'Rinkah': I've been searching for you. Your departure has thrown both Nohr and Hoshido into chaos. Rumors are spreading that you plan to attack and destroy both kingdoms. I know that's not the type of person you are—I believe in you! *'Corrin': Rinkah...thank you. Honestly. I needed to hear that. *'Fuga': Hmph... The Flame Chieftain's daughter now protects this dangerous man/woman. Why? *'Rinkah': Because I owe him/her a debt. He/She saved my life. You can't kill him/her for a misunderstanding. And definitely not because of false rumors. I know Corrin, and I know that he/she is not the type to callously attack others. My father, if he was here, would at least listen to what Corrin had to say. Only barbarians scream for death rather than justice! *'Fuga': Ho, I expected such fiery spirit! So you're saying I should believe him/her. Despite all I've heard about his/her intentions. You should be careful—speaking without thinking about what you are saying. *'Rinkah': I have thought on it. On behalf of the Flame Tribe, I vouch for this man/woman *'Fuga': Interesting... You really think that highly of him/her? Very well! Then you shall all have to prove your worth in the only way that matters. Fight me, fair and square, and show me the strength of your character! Defeat me with your own strength, without tricks or coward's tactics! *'Rinkah': Looks like we're in for it, Corrin! I'll fight by your side. Let's show him the best we've got! *'Corrin': All right! Thank you, Rinkah! If winning is what it'll take to convince him, then I'm ready to fight! Everyone, prepare for battle! (Scene transitions to Reppu Castle's battlefield) Battle Begins Against Hayato Pre-Battle Defeated Against Fuga Pre-Battle Defeated After Battle (Corrin and Azura are in front of Fuga) *'Corrin': Will you listen to us now? I am truly sorry that we attacked people form your tribe. We were deceived, and we came here to offer our apologies and an explanation. *'Fuga': I understand, Corrin. I could sense no ill intent in you as we fought. You have a pure heart and a warrior's spirit. I promise to explain the situation to the rest of my tribe—you should not worry. *'Corrin': Thank you, Chieftain Fuga. *'Fuga': Ah, you remind me of Sumeragi. He would rejoice at seeing you now. You would definitely make him proud. *'Corrin': Excuse me? You knew my father? *'Fuga': Oh yes. King Sumeragi was a dear friend. We often fought side by side in our younger days. We were brothers in battle. Those days are long past now... You fought well today. I can see why you deserve to wield the Yato. And yes, I know of that blade. Sumeragi once spoke of it to me. *'Corrin': What did he say? *'Fuga': Listen carefully... The Yato is the key to the Seal of Flames. The Seal of Flames contains limitless power...It is said that it is a weapon capable even of destroying the gods that made it. *'Corrin': It has the power to topple a god?! Then...perhaps it could be used to... *'Azura': Yes... We have a glimmer of hope now. *'Fuga': Izana, from Izumo, should be more familiar with the legends. I suggest you seek him out and ask about the Seal of Flames. Our tribe will also provide aid for your trip. I believe the best choice would be... (Hayato appears) *'Hayato': There is only one choice. I will accompany them. *'Corrin': You're... Are you sure? You look so young... *'Hayato': I'm not a child. I'm a grown man! You saw what I am capable of. Chieftain, I humbly request this honor from you. You have no objections? *'Fuga': No, of course not. Your magical talents will help. I'm sure you'll be a great asset to Corrin. Just promise me you'll be careful. *'Hayato': Of course. So, Corrin. You should be grateful I am going to aid you in your endeavor. *'Corrin': I am, Hayato. Thank you. We're glad to have you. *'Hayato': You can depend on me. *'Corrin': All right, everyone. We're off to Izumo. We might be able to learn more about the Seal of Flames. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts